Saha On
Eloth Magic Guild Branch President Presiding Judge of Magic Chancellor of Eloth University |mrank = AA (#1) |birthday = Year D960 6th month (Surya) ? day (Surya) 6th hour (Surya) |age = 57 years (appears 28) |birthplace = |height-weight = ? / ? |family = |first appearance = Chapter 2-93 }} Saha On (사하 온) is a the #1 ranking AA magician on planet Willarv, the Eloth Magician Guild Branch President, Presiding Judge of Magic, Chancellor of Eloth University, and the Priest of Light. Currygom describes him as the most beautiful male, in contrast to Asha Rahiro who is deemed the most handsome female. Appearance Saha resembles a young man with very pale skin, strawberry blond hair, and pale green eyes. He typically wears an asymmetrical white suit edged with white fur around his neck and down his left side. He is considered to be exceptionally beautiful. He once was forced by his fiancée to enter a beauty contest, and won it in his usual outfit without anyone noticing anything was wrong. Personality Saha seems to be unassertive, but has a strong sense of justice. Others see him as a "softie" as well as someone who would never tolerate deliberate murder. Skills and Abilities As a triple-Surya magician, he is strong with both hoti surya (scanning hidden areas) and bhavati surya (destructive light attack and paralysis). In his introduction, he uses the fusion spell hoti surya bhavati surya to kill a pair of low-rank suras ~500km away without moving from his desk, which is no small feat. Trivia *He needs reading glasses to read small writing. *He signed the DNR (Do Not Resurrect) List; hoti visnu does not work on him. Synopsis History According to Brilith Ruin, Saha (unnamed) was the magician who single-handly operated all of Eloth's turrets during the N0 Cataclysm, saving the city from annihilation. He briefly took Ari under his care after the boy lost his parents in the Cataclysm. In the year N11, he warned Laila Hemawati about allowing Asha Rahiro to take her magic test in Rindhallow because in this city, the third test's difficulty depends on the results of the first two tests. He suggested that she take the test in Eloth or Mistyshore instead. Apparently, he was concerned about her test partner getting injured or worse. At an unknown time in the past, Saha argued for the passage of the Stolen Goods Law at the Magicians Meeting. Also at a still-unknown time in the past, during Asha Rahiro's trial for causing 29 deaths via magical accident, he demanded the death penalty the entire time. Season 2 24: Taboo }} At the Eloth Magic Guild, Saha receives the documents sent by Riche Seiran and asks Tilda, the General Manager, if there was still no word from Lutz. Before she could answer, a messenger burst in to announce there were a pair of upanis spotted at a village ~500km (~310 miles) away. After asking himself if he has enough vigor left, Saha uses hoti surya bhavati surya to immediately eliminate the threat without moving from his desk. When he wonders why hoti asvins would have no affect this fatigue, Tilda jokes that he could ask Asha to use hoti visnu to return him to before he became tired. He rebuts that he already signed the DNR List years ago. Tilda asks if he regrets the verdict of involuntary homicide that Asha received, but he only states that the case is closed and even if new suspicions arise, Asha would manage to talk herself out of it. As soon as he reads the documents Riche sent him, he jumps up, orders Tilda to cancel an evening meeting, and declares that they are going out to use the Human Search System. }} Inside the Human Search System, Saha puts in a search for the year N11, which shows the location of 35 humans still living, but the rest are deceased by that year; presumably the initial search was for a larger number of people. Next, he searches the year N13, which shows only 19 were still living. When he begins his search of the year N16 (present time), Tilda yells at him to get out now since his time is about to run out. In the lounge, Tilda chastises him for taking a huge risk in a space that would disappear with him if he remained past the time limit. She asks why he couldn't just ask another AA to use the search system for him, and he replies that he can no longer trust any of them, including his fiancée, Lorraine, and wonders which one was Asha's accomplice in the homicides. 27: Last Stand/Last Resort }} Tilda expresses her concern that Saha seems to have his priorities out of order—he should be focused on helping Rindhallow instead of obsessing with Asha's homicides. He assures her that this issue concerns the safety of humanity as well. When Tilda protests that Asha is not currently killing anyone, Saha warns her that he thinks she will begin killing again because some of her targets are still alive, and when the last one dies, something disastrous will occur. He needs to locate her targets using the Human Search System, but Tilda reminds him that he cannot access it again for another year and he is not willing to ask the other AAs for help. Saha responds that there will be a new AA soon, and Tilda must get the search system ready for Ran Sairofe's arrival in Eloth. 28: Emergency/Flight }} Tilda informs Saha that Ran Sairofe has passed through Eloth's checkpoint ahead of schedule without using hoti vayu, with the rest of his party still traveling through the desert. They locate Ran in the East City Outskirts eating lunch, causing a commotion among the nearby crowd of people. Tilda explains that Saha has been sleep-deprived waiting for Ran's arrival, and asks him why he didn't go directly to the Magic Guild upon his arrival. Ran explains that the vote wouldn't be for a while, and he wasn't properly dressed to greet everyone. Tilda informs him that voting is already over, and he is now the #2-ranked AA. Saha then tells him that for his first job as the new AA, he has someplace he needs to go... References es:Saha On Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Quarters Category:Priests Category:Magicians Category:AA Category:Male